<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a soft place to land by bluetempest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959423">a soft place to land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetempest/pseuds/bluetempest'>bluetempest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetempest/pseuds/bluetempest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael softly got her hair out of her face. Grace was aware that she was still burning up from her fever. And when he raised an eyebrow at her, he showed that he knew that too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a soft place to land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment Grace found herself on the floor, she didn’t register the loud noise that had accompanied her fall. She realized she had actually made a sound when Rafael rushed through the door of their bedroom, worry in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace had fallen in front of their closet, one leg in her trousers, half of her hair in a bun and the other half cascading down her back. Clothes were laid all around her as if she had emptied their entire dresser trying to get ready for the day. And when she raised her eyes to meet his, she couldn’t help but </span>
  <em>
    <span>pout</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? What happened?” Rafael crouched to take a closer look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get dressed for work,” she coughed, “but then I got dizzy and I …” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael softly got her hair out of her face. She was aware that she was still burning up from her fever. And when he raised an eyebrow at her, he showed that he knew that too.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine … and my patients need me and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grace, you need to take care of yourself too.” Rafael said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel better, really...” She had never sounded less convincing. A yawn escaped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have enough energy to stand up and get dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace looked around her, at the mess she had created and she sighed. She had tried to grab the jumper at the bottom of the pile, but because she was shaking, the entire thing had fallen over along with her shirts and Rafael’s jumpers. And trying to put on her trousers had made her fall. As a doctor, Grace </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was too ill to go to work; but she did not want to disappoint her patients, despite Ethan telling her to take a few days off until she got better. Well, really, he hadn’t told her so much as ordered her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know exactly why she had even tried to get ready. It was probably just her stubbornness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She was so exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate having the flu. “ Another yawn escaped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Rafael was already helping her out of the jeans she had tried to put on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he grabbed a shirt from the dresser, confusing Grace in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raf, I had a shirt right there. On the floor. With me.” Even saying a full sentence was tiring and she had to pause every few words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’ll be much more comfortable in this one, and it’s your favourite.” He replied, showing her the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This got a smile on Grace’s face. It was one of Rafael’s shirts; specifically the one she had worn the first time she’d stayed overnight at his place. Ever since, it had become something of a comfort to her. She always borrowed it to stay at home or sleep in. At one point, used to her wearing it so often, Rafael had mistakenly left it in her pile of shirts in the closet instead of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael grabbed a blanket from the top of the closet, and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time was a blur. Grace knew that realistically, Rafael was probably gone for about thirty seconds but she was so tired that she closed her eyes and completely lost track of everything happening around her. When she felt a hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’d be okay if I helped you have a bath? It might make you feel a bit better.” Rafael asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. With her fever and the sweating that came with it, Grace definitely could use a bath. He extended his hand to her; she reached for it and very slowly stood up. The world was still dizzy but he quickly caught her waist with one arm to help her find her balance. Her head fell on his shoulder, out of habit and exhaustion. Rafael looked at her and seemingly came to a decision, though she couldn’t tell what that decision was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m gonna carry you there.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You don’t have to.” She coughed. “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind and honestly, I’d feel better if you didn’t fall again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay … Okay.” She couldn’t argue with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace felt herself being lifted off the floor very gently. An arm behind her knees, the other supporting her back, Rafael cradled her to his chest. Grace felt safe and comfortable in his arms; but that feeling was accompanied with some guilt. She was so used to being the one taking care of other people, being the one being cared for was a sudden change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” She said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For being sick and you having to take care of me. And clean up my mess. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael kissed her forehead. “I don’t mind at all. I’m glad I can be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Grace replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less time than it would have taken her to even get to the bathroom, she was relieved of the rest of her clothes and sat in the bathtub. Rafael sat behind her; he handed her a washcloth with her favourite body wash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of your hair okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace nodded. If she was being honest, she felt too exhausted to spend minutes with her arms raised to even consider washing her hair alone, so she was grateful for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minutes she spent going through the process of showering, with Rafael taking the time to massage her scalp as he helped her were the most peaceful she had had in the last couple of days. Rafael had been right; Grace felt better. She knew she was still very much ill but she felt lighter and more relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Rafael turned off the water, he wrapped a towel around her. She heard him tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be right back”</span>
  </em>
  <span> but before she could even acknowledge he was gone, he was in the bathroom again, setting one of their kitchen chairs in front of the sink. He helped her to it so she could brush her teeth and he could dry and brush her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I look like shit.” Grace said when she looked up at herself in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what happens when you’re sick and you still try to go to work.” Rafael replied, grinning at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.” She mumbled, toothpaste in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you keep your hair ties?” He asked her after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to the drawer left of her; and by the time she was done, her hair was dry and put in a braid. Grace ignored how long it must have taken her to do something as simple as brushing her teeth for him to be done at the same time as her. All that was left to do was to slip on some underwear and a shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I feel okay enough walking on my own now.” Grace said, once she was dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rafael nodded but still kept close to her as she made her way to the couch. When she got there, without falling, she laid down almost instantly. Rafael put a blanket over her and tucked her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay staying here while I tidy the room?” He asked her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Grace answered, yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes closed; the energy she had gained minutes before was already all gone. She sensed Rafael press a soft kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get some sleep. I’m here if you need me okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grace fell asleep seconds after whispering her reply. She felt at ease and safe because she wasn’t alone; she knew Rafael was there for her. And there was nothing quite like being cared for by the person you loved while being sick.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>